Office Romance
by deadlybeautygoddess
Summary: It never works out. Someone always ends up getting hurt. One wants commitment, the other only wants casual dating. Somehow they are drawn together, and somehow their relationship, or lack there of, will work. Mokuba x Rebecca


**Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story! This is a Mokuba x Rebecca centered fic, so I hope you enjoy it. Please read & review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, there would be a heck of a lot more romance.**

* * *

I entered the crowded elevator inside of the Kaiba Corporation building. The air smelt of expensive perfumes and colognes of my fellow co-workers. All but one person was currently attached to their company cell phone, buying and selling stock, investigating about the competition, and other conversations I couldn't pick up on. I was the only one not on a cell phone; it stayed tucked away in my purse most of the time since I had my own office and own phone line, along with a direct number to the boss.

As the elevator went up and my co-workers exited on their proper floor, I began mentally preparing for the tasks I had to finish today. As the top designer in the prototype department, my mind was constantly filled with numbers, formulas and equations on my current and future projects. Even if my boss hadn't thought of the idea yet, he expected me to know what was on his mind and present it to him when he was ready to call me into his office. When I first began working here, it was a little intimidating; however after a few months I began to enjoy my job. It's challenging, and I want to be challenged, if work is too easy for me then it's not work.

I exited the elevator and walked down the long hallway to my office. I stared into the glass windows that overlooked the meeting rooms and saw the new investors being presented with what I call the _what Kaiba corp. can do for you presentation_. I remembered when I was an intern here; that used to be my job. I had to convince each one of them to invest in Kaiba Corp. technology. If even one person declined the boss would scold me, or tell me I'm fired, and then tell me I'm unfired. I assume it was his way of saying that he needed me, or maybe it was because he knew I was capable of hacking into his mainframe. I've done it once before, however that was a long time ago, and it was a choice of life or death. Life seemed a lot more exciting back then, saving the world along side Yugi and the Pharaoh. Of course only a select few people knew about shadow games and realm of shadows.

As I reached my office I briefly said good morning to the secretary, and asked if there were any calls. She smiled and handed me a list of names and phone numbers scribbled on a long yellow pad. Every morning I wondered how so many people could call me so early in the morning. It was barely eight when I entered my office; the papers from the Friday before were left in the same neat pile I left them in. I set my briefcase on the desk, then crossed the room and opened the blinds to let some of the bright sunlight in. The small potted plants sitting on the windowsill looked as if one of the janitors had come in and already watered them for me because I saw the small droplets of water clinging to the leaves which were catching the rays of the sun.

I unbuttoned the gold buttons on the black suit jacket I was wearing and draped it on a hook on the wall. I took a quick breath then walked over to the desk. I picked up the list of names and sighed heavily. I knew if _this _many people had called me over the current designs, then there had to be three times as many emails in my mailbox. I sometimes wanted to just click the _select all_ button and then click _delete_. Of course I couldn't do that, but I can dream can't I? I sat down in the chair and began going down the list of call backs I had to do for the morning. Half way through the list I put on my headset and began checking my emails. Most were from the people who worked under me and wanted to know if I was ready to see the models for the prototypes or which prototypes the public seems most interested in. I answered them relatively quickly this morning; I assume that it was because there wasn't as many emails as I thought there would be.

After I made the last phone call, my secretary came over the intercom and informed me that the boss wanted to see me in his office, and to bring the statistics of my latest work. I thanked her and then began gathering up all the papers on my desk. The presentation wasn't completely finished; however I learned a long time ago to leave it unfinished because the boss usually wanted to add his concept on the current project. Even though he was the CEO and had hired many people to work under him, he had sign off on anything that had the Kaiba Corp. name on it.

The secretary led me into his office and then closed the door after she announced my presents. Mr. Kaiba merely waved her off then continued with what seemed like an argument. It was just my luck; I had to show my presentation to someone who would be already upset. I hoped I had done the entire math correctly on every page or I would surely get some of the backlash of this scolding. Mokuba sat slumped in the chair with his hand propping up his head. He was nodding to whatever his older brother told him, but he wasn't actually listening. The entire conversation was going in one ear and out the other. Apparently Mokuba had spent the weekend out partying and drinking, so he had an obvious hangover, and Mr. Kaiba didn't think that the vice president of his company should have a reputation of a drunken partier.

This happened from time to time. Mokuba would come to work with a hangover and Mr. Kaiba would scold him about it for usually ten minutes. I always felt awkward standing there listening to them argue. I never understood why he didn't send me away because this seemed like a family situation. I didn't think Mr. Kaiba would ever consider me family, so I knew that wasn't the reason. He possibly didn't care who heard him during these times, maybe only Mokuba mattered to him at this moment. I had known Mokuba since I was about eleven. We were good friends I suppose. We did keep in touch during the short time I went to America with my grandfather, however after he started focusing more and more on Kaiba Land, and his role as VP of Kaiba Corp. we just stopped talking. When I came back to Domino and interned here he seemed like a different person. The kind and joyful Mokuba I knew back then was gone and replaced with a different one. I didn't know what had happened; he never confided in me with his problems and since he was my boss now, I didn't believe it was my place to ask him.

I stepped forward as I felt some of the tension leave the air, it was now safe to approach him with my latest work. Possibly, I still have a chance of getting scolded if any of my arithmetic was wrong. I glanced at the raven-haired man sitting in the chair before handing the manila folder across the desk. He had an obvious headache and the bright lights from this room weren't helping. His untucked shirt and loosened tie made him look as if he had just left work instead of just arrived.

He looked up at me and asked, "what are you staring at?"

I chose to ignore him and looked back across the desk at my boss. He was always moody on Mondays so I learned to just let it go. Looking at him now, he still was the attractive man with a strong upper body, with an obvious six pack showing through his white collar shirt. I cleared my throat involuntary, trying to clear my mind of the thoughts that had just passed through my mind. I was not sure where that came from, but this was not the time to think about Mokuba or his body. I wasn't attracted to him, not anymore.

"I wanted your approval before I completed this project Mr. Kaiba. I have put them in order of how popular they are to our young public, with the most well liked prototype on top." I said as I watched him carefully look over my work. "I am ready to start building the prototype if you approve of my design."

"How long will it take?" was all he asked of me. I could never tell if he agreed with me or if he was about to change something in the prototype.

"Which one?" I inquired.

The secretary entered the room before he could answer and informed Mr. Kaiba that some of the perspective investors wanted to speak with him. He briefly excused himself and left me in his office with Mokuba. I sighed softly, and began to look off into to nowhere particular. I wasn't sure if I should try to force conversation between the both of us or if I should just stand here in awkward silence with someone who is already angry with me for no reason. I chose awkward silence.

Mokuba stood up from his sitting position and rubbed his head. "I drank too much last night."

I assumed he was merely talking out loud to himself, because it was obvious he had one too many drinks last night. "I know a remedy for hangovers." I knew I was sealing my fate by talking to him, but I also knew how to handle friends who had hangovers, and were cranky because of what they had done the night before.

Mokuba turned to me and stared into my eyes. It was strange because I felt as it he was staring right through me; piercing my deepest thoughts, feelings, and desires. Was it possible for one man to do that? I must still be tired from the night before, because now I was beginning to believe in something that isn't there. "Do you?" he asked dryly. I watched as his hand reached up and caressed the side of my face. What was he doing? This was wrong wasn't it? He shouldn't be touching me at all, I work for him; yet I didn't say anything, I just stood there, sandwiched between him and Mr. Kaiba's desk.

"Mokuba?" I asked in a whisper.

"There's something you should know Ms. Hopkins," he said softly as he moved closer to me. "I don't like blonds," he whispered in my ear. He then turned and headed out the office. "So you should stop looking at me like that."

What just happened? He was talking so sweetly to me a second ago, and then he decided to say that rude comment? I glared at his back as he walked away from me. How could he say that to me? What did I do to him? All I did was try to help him, and instead of being grateful he tells me that he doesn't like blonds? At that point I didn't care if he was my boss or not, I had a right to say something. "I don't care if you like blonds or not! I wasn't looking at you in _any_ way!" My little tantrum went on def ears, because he had already left the room. I have the perfect right to file a complaint, but the more I thought about it, technically, he didn't do anything wrong. I didn't feel threatened or anything, so lying to get him in trouble was beneath me.

Mokuba with a hangover and a bad attitude I can handle, however pretending to hit on me just to tell me that he doesn't like the color of my hair is just foolish. I touched my cheek where his hand had just been; I could still feel the warmth of his hand, and that his warm breath was still caressing my neck. I adjusted the glasses on my face; I knew I shouldn't feel this way. I should be angry; not that it mattered, but what did my hair color have to do with anything? Before I could completely sort out what happened, Mr. Kaiba walked back into the room. He walked behind his desk and motioned to me to sit down across from him.

I sat there quiet and watched him as he looked through the manila folder I handed him earlier. After a few agonizing minutes he glanced up at me then back down at the papers I had handed him. He closed the manila folder and handed it back to me. "I'm giving you until Wednesday to finish all of them."

"Wednesday Mr. Kaiba, as in next Wednesday?" I was good, but I don't think I could create three prototypes in a week. I guess I had another busy weekend, which meant I wouldn't get out of my house. Oh well, this was the career I chose.

"No Ms. Hopkins. I mean as in this Wednesday. The investors I just talked to are interested in seeing the prototypes and your work. So I want them done by Wednesday."

"Mr. Kaiba, I can't possibly finish—"

"Make it work Ms. Hopkins, that's what I pay you for. I'll give you time and a half pay this week; just keep track of your hours."

I was fighting a losing battle. There was no way I could convince him that there is not enough time to finish all the prototypes in two days. What choice did I have? "Yes Mr. Kaiba." I stood up and headed out of his office. I knew for the next two nights I would get little to no sleep.

"Hopkins, when you finish the prototypes you can have the rest of the week off with pay."

"Yes, thank you." I left and then headed back to my own office. This meant I was going to have to stay late tonight and stay up for the next two days to finish my projects. I couldn't believe that Mr. Kaiba wanted three prototypes to be done within two days. I entered my office and sat down at my desk. I then immediately started to called all the necessary employees in the prototype department and inform them about the situation. Most them, understandably, were worried they wouldn't finish in time, however I had to tell them that everything would be finished on time and created correctly because all of my formulas were correct. I told them that I would be working hard the next two days to make sure everything would come out on time.

After I made all the conference calls, and sent out emails to everyone who weren't answering their phones; I began work on the first prototype. I went over the arithmetic and then began sketching out the possible ways the prototype would look. I couldn't understand why Mr. Kaiba wanted these finished so promptly, he usually provided me with enough time to finish each project no matter how difficult it was. Lately though I couldn't help but notice how hard he had been pushing me; almost as if he was testing me to see how far I could be pushed. Even if he was, this is just insane. I could care less about the money; I didn't take the job for the money, but merely the chance to challenge my intelligence. Of course I gladly accepted the money, I'm no fool.

I continued throughout the day running back and forth from my office to the prototype department downstairs, and speaking with them about the projects that will have to be built over the next few days. Unfortunately it took most of the day to find all the parts needed for the prototypes, some of which had to be shipped here and wouldn't make it here until tomorrow. This meant I would have to waste half a day just waiting for it to arrive. And the strangest part was that no one else seemed to be as concerned as I was.

So here I sat, in the lab putting the first prototype together. I was so wrapped up in the wiring of it that I didn't even notice that my phone was ringing, until the fourth ring. "Hopkins," I answered without checking the caller I.D.

"Hopkins? And here I thought I was calling the guy I was with last night."

"Kendra, you shouldn't call me on the company cell phone." I responded ignoring her last statement. She was my college roommate a few years ago, and as far as friends go—she was the best. However most of the time she was very blunt, or a better word to use was vulgar. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Touchy… someone didn't get laid last night."

"No! Well yeah…but no. I'm working on a new prototype." I hit my forehead suddenly remembering something. "I forgot about today, I'm sorry."

"Hmmm…you mean our lunch date; yeah I figured you were working your ass off again. I bet you didn't even eat today."

I heard a hint of concern in her voice, even though her attempted humor. "It's only…" I glanced at the clock on the wall and adjusted my glasses. It couldn't be _that _late, I couldn't have worked past my lunch and both my breaks. "…After nine."

"Yeah… so are you planning to sleep over there or something? You're such an overachiever."

"I have to get these prototypes done by Wednesday," I explained. Although she was right; it wasn't like anyone was still here. Perhaps Mr. Kaiba, but I still should head home; I have another long day tomorrow. "I'm leaving now alright?"

"Well good, because you're going to work yourself to death you know. You really should take a vacation or call in sick for a couple of days."

"Thank you _mom_, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," I assured her. I began cleaning up my work space a bit. I couldn't finish everything until all the parts came in tomorrow afternoon anyway. I exited the room then shut the lights off behind me. Kendra began talking about how she wanted to go out this weekend and have a _girl's night out_ since we haven't done that in a while. I told her that we could, since Mr. Kaiba was giving me the week off after I finished the projects I was working on. I told her that I would call her later because I was about to get in the elevator and go into the garage so I wouldn't have any service on my phone.

"Alright then Becky, let's go to lunch tomorrow. No wait, I think I'll be surgery tomorrow; the day after?"

"Sure." I said as I stepped on the elevator.

"Ja ne!"

I pressed the button to go back upstairs, remembering that I had forgotten my briefcase and other items in my office. I walked down the empty hallway past all the empty offices, and meeting rooms I passed by this morning. I didn't hear any typing coming from Mr. Kaiba's office, or from any office for that matter, which meant I was alone in the office. I wondered if the clean up crew were still around because I was a little nervous to be all alone in this big empty building. I then glanced up and remembered that there were security cameras everywhere, and that meant that the security guards were watching the screens. I always wondered why none of them ever came to visit me when I stayed passed the normal nine to five hour work day.

After I gathered all my belongings, I exited my office, and locked the door behind me. I walked through the long hallway and waited for the elevator. I glanced at my watch and sighed, it was so late and I couldn't be sure that I would even get enough sleep tonight with everything on my mind. When the elevator finally arrived I was surprised to see someone standing inside. It was Mokuba; he was leaning casually against the railing. As I stepped on the elevator, and avoided eye contact with him; I began to wonder what he was still doing here. He did his job, but it mainly dealt with negotiating outside the office. I just stared at the numbers as we went down together; I didn't want to start a fight with him, even though I was already upset with what he said earlier.

I could see him staring at me out the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Did I hear that right? Was he apologizing? "It's ok, I didn't take it personally," I replied, even though I really did. I turned to him and smiled a little. "I know you just had a bad hangover."

I watched as Mokuba pulled the _emergency stop_ button and stepped a little closer to me. He ran his hand through my hair. What was this _déjà vu_? "There is a reason why I don't like blondes Rebecca," he uttered darkly, "but if you are going to keep looking at me like that, then I just might have to make an exception." Before I could respond, he pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened as he pushed his tongue past lips and into my mouth. I wasn't sure what I should do. Should I shove him off me? Should I kick him? Blast him with the pepper spray on my key ring? Even with the logical options running through my mind I picked the most foolish one. I dropped my belongings to the floor, and wrapped my arms around him. I was sharing a passionate kiss with Mokuba Kaiba; my boss. Everything inside me told me stop; but I couldn't, or maybe it was that I didn't want to. At this point I wasn't sure. He was attractive, and I have been alone for awhile, so perhaps that's why I haven't stopped him. Unfortunately for me though before I was ready to stop, he pulled away from me with a look on his face that I couldn't read. Either he was trying to prove a point, or he enjoyed kissing me. Sometime during our moment he had restarted the elevator because the doors were open and we were in the parking garage.

He reached into his pants pocket and handed me a card. "Call me Becca," was all he said to me before he left and made his way to his own car. I was left alone standing in the elevator confused about what had just occurred. Had I just shared a kiss with the VP of Kaiba Corp.; or was it some strange fantasy? I glanced at the card in my hand, a number I didn't recognize was written on it; which probably meant it was his personal cell phone number. I shook my head and gathered up my belongings, then headed in the garage towards my car. Why did he do this to me, especially after what he told me earlier? What does my hair color have to do with anything thing? It's not like it's dyed like some of my other co-workers; and even though I didn't think of myself as the prettiest woman in the office, I wasn't the ugliest either, but why me? Was he just teasing me? If he was, then why would he give me his number? Why did he give me his number in the first place? What did I do to deserve this? And why do those three prototypes have to be done by Wednesday?

When I finally reached my car, I sat inside of it for a moment pondering everything that had occurred that day. I didn't know what I should do? Should I plan on calling Mokuba when I arrived home to ask him what our session in the elevator meant? Or perhaps I should just let it go for tonight and approach him tomorrow about it. What was I thinking? Even if I did do that, what would I say? What did I want, a relationship with my boss? I shook my head; that was nonsense. How would that even begin to work? I started my car and headed out the parking garage. I knew now that I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**So that concludes chapter one. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcomed, but please don't full on flame me. Let me know if I should continue with this story. (Although I'll probably continue it either way.) Haha Thanks!**


End file.
